Jesse Riemer
Bio Jesse Riemer is a Californian Wayfinder, and thus a member of Westfinder. He has attended all of the Westfinder Bootlegs and most CTF runs, as well as Intro II 2006, Advanced Camp 2006, and Advanced Camp 2007. He is currently working on two Bootlegs for Westfinder, which are set to be played in Fall 2007 and Spring 2008. His handle on the Wayfinder Forum is The_Reamerer He finally paid his debt to Westfinder! Yaaay! He did it entirely in ones, but whatever. They went to buying Ben Schwartz a delicious burrito for lunch. Game History Characters 2006 Characters :Game: Intro 2: Elmendor Pt. 2: The Soul Tree Several who died. Notable death being after being forced to drink a 'lie' potion... Things went downhill from there. A Gypsy :Game: Advanced Camp: The Highwayman A Legionnaire :Game: Advanced Camp: Gaules & Legions Under the leadership of Notorious. A Gypsy :Game: Advanced Camp: Morvania: A Race Against Time And Terror He rather disliked the Church and all things related to it. Kael the Rogue :Game: Advanced Camp: Chances Are A rogue who believed that laughter was the best remedy for having one's possessions stolen. A Fomori :Game: Advanced Camp: Finals Once the guardian of the Realm of Time, he became a fallen angel. Underwent an epic death as a sacrifice at the hands of the witches. Ironwood :Game: Westfinder Bootleg 1: The Refugees A hippie, tree-hugging (literally) Knight of the Tree. 2007 Morhaime :Game: Westfinder Bootleg 2: Resurrection An ancient evil God--Although he wasn't so much evil as much as... He did his own thing, regardless of morals. Or so he liked to see himself. Visceral :Game: Advanced Camp: Secrets of the Templar A demon who served as a minion to the avatar of Vengeance. Rather hated humans. Raven Darksoul :Game: Advanced Camp: A Rude Awakening A goth kid who was more apathetic than anything else. A dogged follower of one of his upperclassmen, decided to try dieing in the dream realm at his suggestion. That didn't turn out so well. A Member of the Guard :Game: Advanced Camp: City of Blood and Fire More often drunk than not. Liked to abuse his power as a guard to make up laws and extort people. By a twist of magic, he changed his ways and became a swashbuckler. Taliesen :Main Article: Jacob's Ladder (Taliesen) :Game: Advanced Camp: Graduation Day An assassin for Jacob's Ladder. He spent the majority of his time in game distraught after witnessing the death of his most loved comrades at the hands of the Bear Goddess. Later was convinced by his old friend, Guile, now in poltergeist form, to kill himself and join her in causing disruption among the living. Malachai :Game: Advanced Camp: Schism I The High Priest of Fire. He liked fire. A lot. And burning things. He was slain during the first foray of game, trying to drag his wounded self away from the field of battle, but shot through the head by the techie general's assault rifle round. 2008 The Minotaur :Game: Advanced Camp: Atlantis: The Antediluvian Continent Sabaku :Main article: Sabaku and Suna :Game: Advanced Camp: The Five Moons of Japan Dirge :Game: Advanced Camp: Colorshock Category:Wayfolk